Day 21: Never Again Part 2
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Maka and Soul are getting married! But Maka is missing. Is she getting cold feet or is this something else?


Never Again: Part Two.

Soul/Maka, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Marie/Stein, Jackie/Kim, Liz/Wes, Kid/Crona.

(A/N: People seemed to like day 21 for my kidxcrona 2k15 challenge. So I expanded on it in a fic that's been bugging me for a while. Soul/Maka is the focus. But the relationship I focus on the most is Maka and Crona's and Maka and her mothers (Kami). Crona is she, because I felt like it. There is a longer and more exposition heavy note at the bottom, but feel free to ignore it.)

A/N P2: NO Beta! You have been warned!

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sun was just beginning to set over Nevada and the moon was coming out. At the DWMA it seemed like the entire school had been redesigned for the wedding of Death Scythe Soul "Eater" Evans and Scythe Miester Maka Albarn.

Soul and Maka could have had their wedding anywhere really, but both felt like Death City held most of their most precious memories together. Much to Soul's chagrin this meant his parents and his brother Wes had come into town. Which really wasn't helping this situation right now

"You look a little ill Soul, maybe you sit down." Wes whispered to him, looking for all the world like a concerned older brother, except for the slightly mischievous look in his eyes.

Soul did his best to ignore him, trying to breathe. He was standing at the altar on his wedding day to the most amazing person he'd ever met. His best friend, his miester, his inspiration.

Who had decided today that she was going to be late.

Soul looked at Tsubaki for help. She was Maka's maid of honor and looked stunning power blue chiffon dress that Maka and Liz had picked out for the brides maids, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti.

Tsubaki gave a small worried shrug and then looked at Kid, who was officiating. Kid's eye twitched, clearly aggravated by Maka's tardiness. He caught Soul's eye and sighed.

"Does anyone know where the bride is?" Kid's voice rose loud and clear over the whispering crowd. The murmurs rose in volume. Soul felt sweat slide down the back of his neck as his parents frowned at him and then at each other.

"I'll find her." Kami announced, standing up and walking quickly down the aisle. Spirit made as if to follow his ex wife but was quickly pulled back by Stein.

Soul shot an uneasy look at Kid.

What if she'd had second thoughts? He wouldn't blame her, getting cold feet about marrying someone like him. Soul could feel his heart beat increase, and was only pulled out of his panic by Black*Star gripping his shoulder.

"Hey, don't get nervous on me now man! This might be the only time you get as much attention as I do. What would Maka say, cool guy like you losing at his own wedding?" Black*Star whispered. Well, what counted as a whisper in Black*Star's world anyway.

"She's probably having a dress malfunction, I told she should have gone with something less complicated, but it's not like anyone can talk Maka out of anything after she gets her heart set on it." Liz said, rolling her eyes. Soul smiled a little, his friends were so transparent. It did help his panic a little though. Soul took a deep breath and looked back at his parents. His father tapped his watch. Soul shrugged.

Maka was worth waiting for.

~x~x~

Kami hurried down the halls of Shibusen, counting off the doors. She smiled. Same old Shibusen. Kid hadn't changed anything to the school, both as a tribute to his father and exalting in it 'perfect symmetry'. Kami never understood how Marie managed to get lost at the school, it was all planned out according to the golden ratio of 1.1618 and the angle of an isosceles triangle. Professor Morte had taught them that back in Kami's first year.

She finally arrived at the door where Maka had set up base for her wedding preparations. Maybe her daughter had simply lost track of time. It seemed unlikely but Maka had seemed distant and feather headed since Kami had been back in Death City.

It made Kami a little sad, to know so much had changed about her daughter and that she hadn't been here to see it.

"Maka? Baby, are you ready?" Kami called through the door, knocking. She didn't hear anything and so pressed her ear to the door. There were a few seconds of silence before she heard a muffled sob.

"Maka? May I come in?" She called immediately. If Maka was crying there was definitely something wrong. No one answered her, and so Kami turned the door handle and opened it enough to check on her child.

"Maka?"

Maka was dressed completely, her dress spread out beneath her elegantly. She was sitting on a cushioned window sill, face buried in a pillow and her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Kami hurried over to her pulling the pillow away and embracing her. Instinctively holding her daughter and rocking her back and forth.

"Oh baby. It's okay. It's okay. Mama's right here." Kami crooned, trying to comfort Maka who was crying into her neck. As the seconds passed, Maka seemed to quiet gradually. After a few minutes she sat back and sniffed. Kami quickly grabbed some kleenex off a desk and helped her clean up.

"You're make up is going to need to be redone. If you want." Kami said softly. Maka hurried over to the large mirror alarmed. "Damnit! Liz is going to kill me." Maka blushed as she remembered her mother was there. Kami chuckled, gathering lipstick and mascara off the dresser.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks mama." Maka said softly. Time and urgency fell away as Kami focused on her daughter. She was just so proud of her. She'd heard stories from almost everyone about how brave and smart Maka was over the past two weeks she'd been back. Her heart swelled in joy every time she thought about it. Her marriage to Spirit might have been a mistake but, Maka was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kami asked softly as she reapplied blush. Maka's eyes shot to her, then looked down at the floor. "It's okay if you dont want to, but if you're having second thought about the wedding or about Soul -"

"No! No, that's not it at all." Maka said firmly. "Soul is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd be lost without him." Maka's real blush glowed from under the makeup. "I know everyone always talks about how brave I am, but I wouldn't be here if he didn't support me. He's my best friend, and I'm not nervous about the him or the wedding."

Kami sat back and twisted the lipstick. It was a pale pink, the same color as the inside of a conch shell.

"Then why were you crying?" She asked. Maka could be hot-blooded and temperamental but didn't usually have random crying fits or mood swings. Unless...

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Kami asked in alarm.

"What? No!" Maka looked horrified. "We-we haven't really-"

Kami put a hand to her chest, sighing in relief. "Oh thank death. I almost had a heart attack. He'd have some explaining to do if that happened." Maka nearly buried her head in embarrassment before she remembered her recently repaired makeup. Then she just glared out the window, the moon smiling down. Maka's expression softened. Kami looked from the moon to her daughter. Was this a case PTSD, memories from fighting the kishin coming back to Maka? Kami was jerked out her musings by Maka's voice.

"It's just," Maka's gloved hands twisted together in her lap, "she should be here." Maka finally burst out.

"Who should be baby?" Kami tilted her head. Maka bit her lip.

"Crona." She whispered miserably. Kami's eyes hardened.

The child of the witch Medusa and the one responsible for the death of Fyodor and Tsar Pushka. A twisted experiment by a mad witch who had almost plunged the world into madness because they weren't strong enough to overcome it. Kami had heard snippets about them since she'd come back. Why would Maka care about them? From everything she heard, Crona had completely betrayed her daughter and DWMA.

"Why do you say that?" Kami asked cautiously.

"I believed in Crona. I wanted to help her. She helped defeat the kishin as much as any of us and because," Maka swallowed and bravely continued, despite the incredulous look on Kami's face. "Because Crona was the one I would have wanted to be my Maid of Honor."

"Maka, that's so nice of you!" Kami gushed, holding Maka close. "I'm sure she would have been flattered. But you shouldn't be sad because she can't be here."

"But that's not why I'm sad." Maka continued. "I'm sad because Crona will never be my Maid of Honor. She'll never meet Black*Star and Tsubaki's daughter. She won't know Marie wanted to name Hamlet after her. She never saw Jackie get to finally kiss Kim." Maka's eyes burned passionately. "All the ways I've been loved in my life, by you and papa and Soul. Crona won't ever have that. That's what's breaking my heart mama." Maka pulled back and quickly dabbed at her eyes again.

"Maka." Kami took hold of daughter's shoulders and turned her so she faced Kami straight on. "I never met Crona but from the way you talk about her, I'm sure she knew that even if no one else loved her, you did. She would want you to be happy with Soul. I think she'd want you to be happy and loved, because that would have made her feel happy and loved. So," She undid the cap of the mascara. "Let's put this war paint on you and get out there."

~x~x~

Soul was shifting his weight from one leg to the other, watching the doors for even the slightest sign of movement. Kid was alternating tapping each palm eight times, occasionally looking at the large clock, at the door, at Soul and then back at the clock. Even Patty looked somber at this point, idly playing with the bouquet of iris, roses, pink carnations and delicate blue forget-me-nots, all tied together with a thin strand of ivy.

It had been over ten minutes since Kami had left and Soul couldn't even bare to look at his parents. Wes cleared his throat and smiled at Liz. Soul didn't take his eyes off the door, but inwardly he shuddered. He could already tell that was going to be trouble.

In the audience, Marie was trying to keep two year old Hamlet distracted and Spirit looked like he was about ready to go and find Maka himself. Blair had started flirting with one of Soul's cousins. Kilik was the third man in Soul's wedding party, but seemed to be silently communicating with his eyebrows to the rest of the spartoi who looked concerned.

Finally the door opened and Kami darted in, running up the aisle. She grabbed Spirit out of his seat and rushed back out. There was a pause where the audience seemed to hold their breath and Soul nearly had a stroke from nerves. The Kami returned, walking calmly and gave the wedding party a thumbs up.

Soul sent a silent thank you to whatever cosmic force was watching out for him today. Then he took a deep breath as everyone refocused and the music started to play. It was a recording of Soul playing 'their song'. Maka refused to have anyone else play it, claiming it wouldn't sound the same. Soul knew better than to argue at this point.

The doors opened for Spirit and Maka. There was an appreciative gasp from the audience. Soul forgot how to breathe until Black*Star knocked him on the back.

Soul wasn't a 'words' kind of guy. He didn't know poetry or pretty languages. Maka was a vision that left him mute except for one word:

Wow.

The dress was a long white dream in silk and silver lace. It was sleeveless but she wore long white gloves that covered her arms past her elbows. Maka didn't wear a veil, opting instead for a tiara like piece wrought in silver and tiny diamonds. None of that compared to Maka's face, which was the only thing Soul could really focus on.

She was smiling. She was smiling at him. Soul felt all of his concerns evaporate like they were on a summer day.

Maka wasn't the type to run out on him, no she was braver than that. If anything it was amazing Soul hadn't shown up late.

She reached the altar and Spirit gave her a kiss to the forehead and walked back to his seat, not even trying to hide his tears.

"Well now that we're all here, we can begin." Kid muttered. Liz shot him a glare and then smiled sweetly when Maka quickly stepped on Kid's left foot and then on his right.

"I'm sorry. Wardrobe malfunction." Maka hissed through her sweet smile. Kid rolled his eyes but began anyway.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to..."

~x~x~

The reception was in full swing. People were dancing, the night was clear and Soul had the most beautiful wife in the world.

Life was amazing.

Soul was standing at one of the balconies and watching the crowd. Hey it was his wedding reception and if he wanted to support the wall for a little while, no one could yell at him right? Maka was having her dance with her father, smiling even though Soul knew dancing with her father was one her least favorite things. Black*Star apparently took it on himself to rescue her, as he cut in and Stein shoved a glass of champagne on Spirit. Liz and Wes had barely stopped dancing the entire night, and from the way Wes was smirking Soul wondered if maybe he should tell Maka to aim her bouquet in Liz's direction.

Pretty soon Black*Star was distracted by Tsubaki, who was sitting over at one of the empty tables and making frantic 'come here' motions. The baby was kicking then. Maka smiled in relief and looked around. Soul felt a funny jerk around his navel when he realised that she was looking for him. Warmth spread over his face.

She soon spotted him and made her way over, snagging a glass on the way.

"Whew." Maka leaned next to him, her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we'll only do this once. I'm exhausted." Soul grinned and clinked glasses.

"Hey, two weeks in Hawaii will help you recover right?"

"That depends on how much sleep I get in Hawaii, doesn't it?" Maka purred. Soul swallowed and took another drink to cover his blush. Maka was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Soul couldn't resist the temptation and pulled her further into the shadows, kissing her deeply. Maka kissed like she fought, with her everything behind it and Soul was left breathless when they pulled away.

"Lets skip the rest and go straight to the honeymoon. We'll leave the flowers for Liz and Kid's present to us can be the organization of the presents." He gasped, breath ghosting over her face.

"We can't do that. They'd hunt us down before we made it over state lines." Maka giggled. She rested against him and Soul put an arm around her shoulder. They looked over the city and desert together, the stars sparkling and the moon smiling down. Soul looked over at Maka and saw her staring at the moon, frowning.

"So, I'm guessing it wasn't really a wardrobe malfunction?" He asked quietly. Maka looked startled and then looked down.

"You'd probably be right if you wanted to guess that." She whispered.

"Crona?"

"That's a good guess." Soul hugged Maka tightly, staring at the moon.

"Let's throw the flowers to her then." Soul suggested after a moment. Maka looked up, bemused.

"Really?"

Soul shrugged, feeling a little silly but knowing that this was Important.

"Yeah. We'll kidnap one of the bridesmaid's later for the actual toss. But I think Crona would appreciate it." He nodded at the moon. Maka smiled at him and suddenly he didn't feel as silly anymore.

"Thanks Soul. That's a great idea. I'll be right back." Maka ran back inside, as quickly as she could in the ankle breakers Liz picked out.

Soul looked back up at the moon. He was pretty sure it was watching back.

"I'm pretty lucky huh? She misses you a lot, but I'll make her as happy as I can. It's the least I can do for her." He muttered to the crescent. The tapping of heels on stone announced his wife was coming back.

"I don't know how Liz talked me into these things." She grumbled.

"I've been saying for years now Liz is probably magical. Look at what she deals with."

"She seems to be dealing with Wes pretty well." Maka retorted. At Soul's look of horror she laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Here." Maka turned around and closed her eyes, back to the night sky now, the moon hanging picturesquely in back ground. She gripped the flowers, preparing to throw them over her shoulder. Maka pitched it backwards and it flew over her head, hanging suspended for a moment before plummeting to the ground beneath them. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, before looking in surprise over his shoulder.

There was clapping from behind him.

Soul turned around and it seemed like the entire wedding party and half the school was watching.

"Nice shot Maka!" Patty cheered, rushing over and peering over at the ground. "Damn! I can't even see it anymore."

"What was that about?" Wes was holding hands with Liz and looked in amusement at his brother.

"For a friend." Kid said, hands behind his back as he looked up at the moon, expression blank.

"Crona would have liked that." Tsubaki smiled at Maka. Black*Star looped an arm around her waist and patted the baby bump.

"Yeah, she would have. She's not as big of a star as I am, but the moon is pretty good for an amateur." He sniffed. Wes looked around in confusion.

"Okay. Clearly one of those Shibusen secret things I'm not ever going to know about. That's fine." Wes shrugged. Liz smirked.

"I don't know. We tell secrets to people who are part of the family." She looked at him coyly. Soul gagged. Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"We'll tell you about it later. Lets go back inside." She suggested and gradually people steamed back in. Soul cast one more glance behind him and saw that Kid was still staring at the moon.

"Yo. Kid, you coming?"

"Just a moment." The reaper called. Soul looked back at the moon, and for a moment he thought he saw something cross over it, like a shadow.

"Okay. Say goodnight for us." He turned back and walked back in with Maka, not seeing when the moon dripped shadows down it's face.

Epilogue

Kid held his corsage in his palm. It was a white rose with forget-me-nots. As officiate he didn't technically need it but Maka and Soul had insisted. Sighing, he looked up at the moon.

"I suppose we would have followed the tradition of marrying next, my dear." Kid whispered and threw the corsage off the balcony. The moon cried in the sky.

"Good night Crona." Kid turned around and walked back into the party.

The End.

(A/N: This oneshot got out of hand. Anyway, this was written for a few reasons. First I wanted wedding fic. This will most likely not be the last you see of them from me. Second I wanted to try SoMa, which is adorable and canon. Third this was written partially in response to the fact that SoMa fics seem to ignore Crona, something that confuses me greatly. I'd argue that after Soul, Crona is the next most important relationship to Maka's character. Maka is basically equal in importance to Medusa for Crona. So why no love for examining their platonic relationship? I was surprised when I was reading this years ResBangs and Crona only come up a handful of times, and mostly in nonverbal/noncritical parts. So this fic was also aiming to fill that gap. Other fics I write will also focus on this, because I think it's really important to acknowledge that platonic relationships have just as much impact as romantic ones. Finally I wanted to talk about Kami and Maka. This will most likely not be the last you see of Kami in my fics, and I can't guarantee that she will always have the same characterisation as she does here and in other people's writing.)

Please leave feedback. I don't ask for it often, but I'm curious about how well I portrayed Maka and Soul here. Thanks!


End file.
